


Once You go Grey...

by Airie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reunion, Threesome, mmf, nanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke incites a heartwarming reunion between Anders and Nate Howe. Then she jumps in. MMF bisexual threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kinks, kinks… Hard to think of new ones.” Hawke brainstormed, pacing around her study.

Anders was a dirty little mage, that went without saying. He once stated he thought that part of him was over when he merged with the spirit of justice… But apparently it was deeply concealed and repressed, until Hawke discovered it like a perverse treasure box hidden in the basement of his mind. She gleefully brought it into the light, turned upside down and dumped all the kinky galore. 

They’ve been together for three years now. And although the situation in Kirkwall seemed to go downhill ever since the Qunari crisis, their love life was spectacular. They easily clicked, quickly figuring out what the other liked, needed and felt comfortable with. Those first weeks of discovering each other were magical. Sometimes literally.

_“Comfortable?” He made sure, when she bent over for him, her ass up in the air, her face on the pillows._

_“As I can be without you inside…” She replied, wiggling impatiently. “Hurry…” She pleaded, her voice strained from waiting._

_Anders took a hold of her hips, merely grinding his swollen erection against her vulva. Hawke mewled, pained by being denied of him._

_To think they’ve been waiting three years to finally be together! Their first time was fast and chaotic, a little bit awkward, like they were a pair of teens not grownups. Second time the morning after was much better, more patient and refined. Then came the third time, carefree and comfortable. Simply perfect. The sessions that followed were getting better and better, but the best part was that they could still learn something new about each other._

_“Please…” She whispered. “Please, love… Don’t hurt me like that.”_

_“I would never! Well… maybe a little bit.” He teased with a hint of pride that he could make Kirkwall’s Champion this turned on._

_She was a warrior, preferring heavy armor and a greatsword. And as such, she was fit and athletic. They were the same height, though Hawke filled her frame better than the gangly mage. And yet, under his touch this bold woman could melt completely._

_He entered agonizingly slow, to the very base. She cooed when he filled her up completely, then gasped when Anders abruptly pulled out._

_“No!” Hawke protested._

_“Shh…” He shushed, sliding back inside with more confidence and force. “I know what I’m doing, sweetheart.”_

_He made a series of thrusts, then suddenly smothered her, his pronounced hipbones grinding into her nicely firm behind. The Champion cried, feeling the angle and depth focusing on her g-spot. The healer brushed her black hair aside and planted a kiss between her shoulders, where she had a silhouette of a hawk with full-spread wings tattooed, a memento of her brief career as a soldier in King Cailan’s army. Whispering sweet nothings, he admired the muscles of her back and shoulders tense and quiver, giving the impression the bird was in flight. He lazily jerked his loins, inhaling the scent of her sweat._

_“Bonnie…” He muttered her name into her ear. “What would you like me to do now?” He asked, his voice soft and low._

_“I…” She let out a groan when his teeth sunk into her shoulder. “I want you to bend back and brace yourself against me. I’m taking the lead.”_

_He followed her instructions, pushing his pelvis forward, his hands behind his back. Bonnie supported herself on outstretched arms and pushed back to meet with his cock. Anders managed to withstand the force and pace she commanded. Some people considered doggystyle a demeaning position. Obviously, those people never thought of the one who was bent over doing all the work. They had no idea what they were missing._

_Bonnie rode him with more confidence, her cheeks cushioning the force of impact. She looked over her shoulder with a mischievous look in her bright gray eyes and rammed her ass exceptionally hard against him, hard enough, that Anders lost his balance and fell off the bed with a yelp._

_“Andraste’s tits!” She cursed shocked, turning over and creeping over the edge of the bed. “Are you alright?” She asked alarmed._

_Anders laid flat on the floor, confusion and embarrassment on his face. He rubbed the back of his head, but dared get up after a longer moment._

_“You don’t know your own strength.” Was his reply._

_“I’m so sorry!” Bonnie apologized, shuffling to sit at the foot of the bed. “That was foolish of me.” She continued, reaching out to take him by the hand. “Come here and we can start over.”_

_Anders sighed, intertwining their fingers and letting her pull him closer. Hawke, now cautious and gentle, took his cock in her mouth and gave him a nice, slow suck. Looking up to meet with his eyes, she was the picture of apology. He couldn’t be angry with her for too long, accidents in the bedroom happened. He stroked her cheeks, then sunk his hands in her hair, pushing her head farther down his shaft. Bonnie gagged, but took the challenge._

_After another minute or so he let go, pleased to see a thick string of saliva still connecting his member and her lips. She wiped her mouth and pulled herself up on the bed, laying on her back with her bent legs wide apart. She couldn’t look more inviting than this._

_“You’re not going to headbutt me, are you?” The mage made sure, laying on her, his tip finding her entrance with no difficulty._

_“No, I surrender.” She capitulated, wrapping her arms and legs around him. “I’m yours for the taking.” She swore, giving into his rhythm with a laugh._

Yeah… There were more awkward accidents since then, but that was the fun of experimenting.

But that didn’t help with figuring out what to do tonight. She promised him a surprise, and Maker knows they could both use a distraction. They needn’t say it out loud, but they knew a disaster was approaching. Between Meredith and Orsino, with Elthina passively watching from the sidelines something terrible was brewing. Hawke had no clue what will exactly happen, but had certainty they should enjoy themselves while they can. Until…

No. Don’t torture yourself with this now. When the time comes, you’ll be ready… for whatever happens. Now…

Voyeurism again? He liked to watch, she liked to be watched. That was a kink they discovered by accident, which made it even more fun to play out.

Ever since moving into the estate, Hawke adapted the largest room in the basement into her very own training area where she could go blow off some steam and keep herself in shape. Exercising helped her maintain both physical and mental well-being. 

_That night she was almost done with her routine, all that was left were pull-ups. She hopped, grabbing the iron bar mounted under the ceiling. Focusing on her breath, she began the last round of exercise, her thoughts drifted to a pleasant, almost trance-like state._

_She felt a presence, but that didn’t break her focus. Instead, Hawke glanced at the mirror on the wall in front of her and opposite to the entrance. The mirror was stretching from floor to ceiling, large enough to frame two people standing together. It was an expensive purchase, but she didn’t care, she wanted it in her training room to marvel at herself when she was both exhausted and pumped-up from physical activity._

_Her love was casually leaning against the doorframe, already switched into his home attire. She insisted he doesn’t wear his coat when in private, lest she would find feathers everywhere around the house. He was eying her with a pleased smirk, perfectly aware she noticed him. Hawke made nothing of it, continuing her routine, though there was a slight change in her posture. She breathed louder, heavier taking longer to finish each pull-up, stretching her every move in time. Anders’ reflection didn’t complain, marveling at her muscles at work, sweat dripping down her spine, her dampened hair escaping the loose knot on her neck._

_Just one more and she was done… there. Bonnie released the bar, landing on the cold tiles. She strutted before the mirror, flexing and stretching as if her lover wasn’t devouring every inch of her body with his eyes. The show she was putting for him was about to get better._

_She started unlacing her binder. Though her breasts weren’t as large as let’s say Isabela’s, a binder was a necessity if she wanted to comfortably swing her weapon. Mother used to make them for her… now she had only a handful left… Maker, she had a talent of bringing up sad things when she should enjoy herself._

_The binder was tossed aside, her pair bounced unrestrained. She cupped and massaged her breasts with relief, the skin was soft and wet from being stuffed under fabric for so long. It was good to feel her nipples, and not just in a sexual way. The silverite piercings she had through them only added to their sensitiveness. Aside from tattoos, Hawke absolutely adored piercings. Anders never objected, in fact he could find some uses for them. Bonnie closed her eyes, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before she…_

_… Feels his hands on her shoulders, his palms calloused from his staff and all the work he was doing – be it in his hospice or the mage underground. His cheek brushed against the side of her neck, the stubble thick and rough as always. The heroine cooed pleased, opening her eyes. Maker, the look in his reflections eyes when he was kissing her neck and shoulder. He was just as kinky as herself._

_He bumped his pelvis into her behind. Through the skimpy shorts Hawke could feel him harden. She straddled her legs, letting Anders give her a better impression of how turned on he was. He shifted his attention to her tits, pinching and rolling her pierced nipples. He was the one to pierce them, forbidding Hawke to go to any shady Lowtown ‘artist’. He also supervised the aftercare and made sure they healed alright. Silverite was his idea, since the metal was a good conduct for his infamous electricity trick…_

_Bonnie tensed and moaned when he let a weak shot of lightning dance through his fingers and the piercings. The voltage was low enough to be safe, he knew what he was doing. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder, but her eyes were fixed on the view in the mirror. She could see Anders’ reflection dispel lightning in one hand, to reach down and slip under her shorts. Her labia parted under his touch, he purred with satisfaction, feeling her moisten and loosen. He slipped two fingers inside and curled them, conjuring a cry from Bonnie when he found that tender spot inside. Her rump grinded against him, the front of her shorts was soaking wet. Maker, did she really made faces like that when aroused? She felt second-hand embarrassment, but could not avert her eyes, she just had to stare at herself, at him, at them._

_He had the touch – be it magic lightning or only his fingertips – he could make Hawke come like no one ever could. The heroine felt she was losing herself, her knees pressed firmly together, hips thrusting forward for a deeper angle of his fingers. Maker, almost…_

_The big ‘o’ washed over her face, she bit hard on her lip, her pussy leaked, tightly enveloping on the mage’s fingers, throbbing with each wave of climax. She moaned, Anders held her tighter, until she lost all energy. He took his wet hand out of her soaked shorts and let her lick it clean, still maintaining eye contact with her reflection._

_“Oh, hi! You’re home early!” She greeted cheerfully a moment later, when they broke the spell binding them to the mirror._

Whimpering drove Hawke’s attention away from her tender memories. Too bad, she was about to reminiscent about how she threw him on the gym mattresses and gave one of the best blowjobs he ever had.

But that would have to wait. Dandy entered the study, carrying his favorite collar in his mouth. The look in his eyes cried ‘mommy, play with me!’

“What is it, boy?” She asked in the distinct babytalk she used when addressing her dog. “Do you want to go out?”

Dandy’s tail waggled so hard it almost fell off. With a laugh, Bonnie took the drool-smeared collar and put it over his neck. She still had time to come up with something, and a walk would do them both some good.


	2. Chapter 2

Dandy sniffed the spot he usually peed on, then did his thing. This was his turf, and other dogs better know it!

“Good boy!” Hawke praised, patting him on the head.

She looked up at the ugly statue erected after the Arishok’s defeat. It looked nothing like her, though the brutish part of her liked that the Qunari leader’s head was crushed under her heel. Regardless, the statue was painful to look at, unnecessary and expensive. Aveline had so much to say about how the money spent on it could be utilized better, that she made an outline. Hawke joked the guard captain should write her own manifesto against the injustice it presented to good taste, but shut her mouth seeing the look in Aveline’s eyes. Yet, she couldn’t agree more. Around a week later the statue was vandalized by unknown culprits… Namely: Hawke, Isabela and Fenris. The guard hadn’t opened any investigation.

Ah, good times.

Dandy was done marking the statue as his own. He barked, prancing around his mistress, demanding some attention. Bonnie nodded with approval and they went back the way they came, passing the now barred gate to the Qunari compound. No one was admitted entrance since the Qunari incident and the place was already being claimed by the Chantry, the sunburst banners flapping in the breeze.

But before the Chantry got a hold of the place, it stood empty and vacant for a short time, which made Bonnie remember another kink Anders loved. Public sex.

She suspected it originated from his time in the Ferelden Circle, where as a young horny apprentice he would play a perverse game of cat and mouse with the templars. She smirked imagining young Anders seducing both Enchanters and other apprentices. It wasn’t about being caught that turned him on, though adrenaline could be addictive. He mostly got his kicks from blatantly disobeying norms and rules preventing him from doing something he wanted and enjoyed.

Like fucking in the abandoned Qunari compound.

_Rain poured down on them, the only upside was that heavy downpour dulled the distinctive smell of Lowtown docks. They ran in the pounding streams, seeking any shelter. Their search was in vain._

_“I give up!” Bonnie surrendered, standing with her arms and legs wide apart. “I can’t get wetter than this!”_

_She pirouetted and tiptoed dramatically in the middle of the empty unloading district. Anders stifled a laugh, shrugging his shoulders. It was no use, his pauldrons were ruined. Though he couldn’t complain, it was his idea to go on a short walk to help Bonnie sober up after a night of drink and cards in the Hanged Man. It was one of the rare instances the two of them would manage to go, though as usual he didn’t drink. Justice wouldn’t allow it._

_After half an hour of wandering the docks and staring at the ominous silhouette of the Gallows looming in the distance, Bon felt much better. That was also when thunder raced across the sky and the clouds ripped asunder._

_Hawke, now completely sober, jumped into the biggest puddle she could find, spraying muddied water. Her hair completely loosened, sticking to her face, her fair cheeks blushed and pink._

_“You’ll catch a cold.” He said calmly, brushing her fringe off her eyes._

_“You’ll heal me.” She retorted with confidence._

_“Love, I was never a fan of using magic for everything. If you catch a cold, I won’t wave it off with my hand. Your body knows best how to heal itself.” He said calmly. “Besides, if I use a spell, I won’t be able to rub healing ointment on your tits.”_

_She threw her head back bursting into laughter. This was the perfect opportunity for a romantic, cliché kiss in the rain. Anders took it._

_“Mm…” Hawke purred, rubbing their reddened noses together after he allowed her to catch her breath. “Worth getting soaked.”_

_He offered her his shoulder and they made their way towards the stone stairs leading to the upper district. Mud and residue washed down from Lowtown, making the trip up the slippery steps too dangerous. They had to wait._

_“Well… At least it’s not… No, I have nothing.” Hawke sighed defeated, unable to make any witty comment. “Come on, there’s some cover over there.”_

_She led him to the arch with the long closed gate to the Qunari compound. Anders squeezed water out of his ponytail, but that didn’t do much. Maker, when they get home he could use a hot bath, dry clothes and something hot to drink. Then maybe some lazy lovemaking under at least two blankets. That would be ideal._

_It thundered again, but this time accompanied by a metallic clang._

_“What are you…?” He asked, seeing Bonnie hit the padlock with the pommel of her sword the second time. The metal gave in without much protest. Hawke yanked the padlock off and untangled the heavy chain keeping both sides of the gate in place._

_“Since when are you averse to trespassing, love?” She retorted with a smug grin. “Come on, let’s look around.”_

_They slipped inside, Hawke wrapped the chain back between the iron bars, slapping the damaged padlock on. No one would be the wiser, lest they are standing right in front of the gate, which at this time and weather was very unlikely._

_The compound had an ominous vibe about it. Even with the Qunari long gone their stern influence was felt in every heap of debris, every splinter. The two automatically headed to where the Arishok would be presiding; on a makeshift throne erected on top of a set of stone steps._

_Bonnie whistled, without its usual resident they could see the size of that seat. She boldly climbed the stairs and run her hand against the bare wood. She then seated herself, getting comfortable and giving Anders a commanding look._

_“Now, basra, it’s time to…”_

_“Satisfy the demands of your Qun?” The mage guessed, climbing the steps, already unhooking the chain keeping his feathery mantle in place._

_“Am I really that predictable?” Bonnie pouted, putting her blade aside._

_“Only when you try to be funny.” He replied, resting his staff next to the greatsword._

_She looked up at him, happy to see how he changed during those months. Ever since moving in, he gained some weight and the deep shadows under his eyes seemed to brighten. And although he was still burdened with his curse, the taint and most importantly – his cause, he was still a person. And like any person he needed a distraction to keep him from falling into pieces. Especially with the mess that began after the Viscount’s death._

_Bonne hoped she offered much in terms of comfort and compassion, but sometimes the best thing one could do for another is fuck their brains out and leave them comfortably numb. Anders deserved those precious moments._

_She got to unfastening his pants, but Anders would have none of it._

_“Let’s focus on you, love… Though undressing would be in order.”_

_The seating was rough under her bare ass, so was his tongue. She rested her feet on his shoulders, her nails dug into the armrests. Her mage lover had such an eager mouth, his tongue grinded against her hardened clit, pausing only to slide inside her. Take that, Arishok’s ghost!_

_The skies replied to her blatant lack of respect with a roaring thunder that struck somewhere dangerously close. Hawke yelped, her legs squeezed unfortunate Anders’ head._

_“Bon! Are you getting off on hurting me during sex?!” He cried, grabbing her thighs to pry them off, with little success._

_“I’m sorry!” Hawke apologized yet another time when she forgot about her strength. “I got scared.” She confessed embarrassed, relaxing her muscles._

_“Aww, is my sweetheart afraid of the storm?” Anders teased, reaching to stroke her cheek. “How about you sit on my laps and tell me all about it?”_

_Bonnie mused whether to pinch him or fuck him. Her lust for mage cock surpassed her pride._

_“Relax, we’re not the highest point in the area. We’re safe.” He assured a few minutes later when another thunder interrupted Bonnie riding him._

_“I know!” She pouted like a brat, holding him tighter, resuming the pace._

_He stroked her back, sitting in the Arishok’s place with a smug look on his face. Hawke bounced up and down his shaft, her tits grinded against his chest, her hot breath was on his neck. Somehow, even the rain seemed pleasant, invigorating._

_Again, it thundered. Bonnie gasped, bending back on his laps, her pussy clenched his prick in a sudden spasm of surprise and primitive fear of lightning. Anders comforted, but the mischievous side of him wondered would she do that sudden spasm again if let’s say… Lightning were to strike a bit closer._

_“It’s alright, love. I’m here to keep you safe. “He assured, patting the back of her head, though his other hand shot up at the sky, his wrist twirling, fingers sparkling with force._

_Bonnie muttered something about being Champion and that a bit of light and noise weren’t enough to put her off guard. A second later, when a magic thunderbolt hit so close that light and sound reached them at the same time, she proved how false that statement was; she screeched, the convulsion of her abdomen ripped a ecstatic cry from the mage’s throat._

_“Maker!” She shouted with a shiver, burying her face in the groove between his neck and shoulder._

_“Ah… sorry about that.” Anders apologized, letting her get some rest and thrusting himself from underneath._

_“What are you sorry about?” She asked, looking him in the eye. “No. You didn’t.” She mouthed when it hit her. “Please tell me you did not just summon that last one.”_

_He was in no position to lie his way out of that one, not with her on his laps, piersing him with those gray eyes. So he chose to use his tongue in a more creative way…_

“Champion.” A templar addressed, rudely disrupting Hawke’s flow of thought.

They were everywhere. From Hightown to the lowliest part of the docks. This one was assigned to watching the gates to the closed compound, as if a guard couldn’t do that. Then again, guards were doing work that actually mattered, so it wasn’t that bad. She fought the impulse to grind her teeth, nodded and passed the steel-clad wretch, walking the stairs leading to Lowtown. Dandy trotted faithfully at her side.

The mabari stopped halfway through. He sniffed the ground, lift his leg and surprisingly, since he already relieved himself, let out an impressive stream of urine that zigzagged down the steps. The stream would eventually reach the feet of the templar standing just at the their base. The dog looked an its mistress, the maw almost human-like in its haughty pride.

“Good boy!” Bonnie praised, scratching Dandy behind the ear.

Who said mabari weren’t smart?


	3. Chapter 3

The Hanged Man. Where else could she end up? Corff should start charging her rent.

The regular patrons were at their usual places, making her wonder have they moved from their spots since she was here last time. The barkeep noticed her immediately, Hawke smiled apologetically. Several of her visits ended in violence and property damage, though that was not her intent! Corff just shook his head and got back to his customer. Hold up. That one looked familiar.

Bonnie examined the man’s noble brow, hawk nose, strong jaw. Nice hair, combed back and braided. He dressed unassuming; simple travel clothes. Though the dagger on his hip and the bow he had nonchalantly propped against the stool he occupied sent a clear message. 

Nathaniel Howe – she remembered the man’s name. She first heard it a few weeks ago, from a woman named Delilah, who begged her to find him in the Deep Roads. She was his sister and was worried sick that he hadn’t returned from his mission for the Wardens. Anders was present during Hawke and Delilah’s exchange and could provide some feedback of his own.

Like all facts surrounding his life before Justice, he was vague about his relationship with Nathaniel. From what Hawke could piece together she understood they weren’t like brothers, but Anders had fond memories of the noble archer.

A few days after meeting Delilah they ventured back into the Deep Roads, in the exact same party make-up like six years before: Hawke, Anders, Fenris and Varric. Although the apostate mage swore he would never venture underground again, he followed Hawke for the third time (first being Bartrand’s infamous expedition and second around the time the Carta tried to kill Hawke and her sister). Bonnie could not believe the change in Anders once they found Nathaniel. He was chattier, more laid-back, quipping… and downright poignant towards the Howe.

_“Just… Get it out of your system.” Nathaniel said, suddenly halting, his stoic tone hadn’t given away the level of his annoyance._

_He was addressing his former comrade, to whom all eyes turned. Anders was grinning, there was either a sharp remark or stupid joke on the tip of his tongue. The archer sighed heavily, like a man at peace with the upcoming blow._

_“So, tell me Nathaniel. HOWE are you doing these days?” The mage asked in a tone and pitch Bonnie never heard him use before._

_“You’re an idiot.” The Warden replied gravely, resuming his steady pace. Anders followed cheerfully twirling his staff, leaving the rest of the group dumbfounded._

_And at that moment Bonnie’s sixth sense told her that her mage lover and the Warden rogue must have had tons of dirty sex back in Amaranthine._

She thanked the Maker for this opportunity. Anders will get his surprise tonight! That is, if his friend from the Wardens will want to play with them. And whether Anders himself will be in the mood for some fun. If not… Well, it would always be nice to have a guest for dinner.

“Dandy!” She addressed her faithful canine. “See that nice man over there? He’s Fereldan, and a noble. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you went over there and introduced yourself. Yes… you’re my wingman.” She came clean when the dog tilted his head. “No, he won’t be your new daddy.” She assured, seeing a hint of confusion in Dandy’s eyes. “In fact, he’s daddy’s old friend. So go over there and do your thing.”

The mabari needn’t hear more. He trotted to the counter and nudged the man’s leg. The Howe looked down from where he was sitting, but even a Grey Warden couldn’t resist Dandy’s natural charm.

“That’s a pureblood mabari!” He said out loud, getting down on one knee to get a closer look, already in the dog’s grasp.

“Messere Howe?” The heroine stepped in, trying to sound natural. “Small world.”

“Serah Hawke.” The rogue straightened up, shaking her hand. “This fine canine must be yours, then.”

“Because it’s a Fereldan thing to keep a mabari?” She guessed.

“Because it’s a dog fit for the Champion.” Nathaniel was as finesse with his tongue as he was with his bow. “Please, join me if you will.”

“I don’t want to impose myself.” Bonnie faked modesty.

“That would be true if you weren’t eying me from the moment you got here and talked your dog into getting my attention.” Nathaniel said with a polite nod.

Sharp, observant, stoic and so gentlemanly. Hawke could not say no to spending some time with him, even if it wouldn’t lead to anything.

“What brings you here?” She asked the obvious, after ordering the usual coppery tasting brew.

“My sister and nephew.” The archer stated the obvious. 

“Of course…” Hawke slapped herself on the forehead for such insensitivity. “I’m sorry, I’m terrible at small talk if I have to keep it civil.”

“Weren’t it for you, I wouldn’t see them again.” Nathaniel reminded. “And please, serah, I was stationed in Kirkwall for seven years before coming back to Ferelden. This used to be my favorite bar when off-duty, though that didn’t happen too often.” He added nostalgically. “You needn’t tiptoe around me.”

The next hour they spent on more relaxed conversation, though underneath such safe topics as the way Kirkwall changed (for the worse), the weather and breeding mabari, lied another topic. What to do tonight?

_“Yes, serah Hawke. I know you want to invite me over to your estate and show me just how welcoming you are and how much Anders missed me.”_

_“Messere Howe, are you trying to seduce me? Who am I kidding, you already did.”_

It was getting late and if Bonnie wanted to taste some Howe, she had to get him home before Anders comes back. Then prepare the mage for his surprise… after making sure he’s in any condition to frolic tonight.

Dandy flawlessly read mommy’s body language – she was growing impatient of the charade. He whined, resting his head on her lap, staring appealingly at the Warden.

“I know it’s late boy. We’ll be on our way soon.” Bonnie assured, scratching the massive hound behind the ear. “I can imagine you’d want to get back with Delilah?” She risked, addressing the man.

“Oh, no. She and my nephew sailed back to Ferelden today. I decided to stay in Kirkwall for a day or two… before reporting to my superiors.” He revealed, finishing his drink. “Until then, I’m staying here. I got a cozy room upstairs…”

Was it just her or did the faint, barely noticeable smirk he gave her was encouraging? She made her decision in a split-second.

“Unacceptable!” The Champion hit her fist against the counter. “Why in the world would you do that, knowing I’d gladly offer you my hospitality?!” She said offended, keeping up the ruse.

“Serah Hawke, I’d hate to impose…” Nathaniel played hard to get.

“Nonsense!” She cut him off. It was fun to do a bit of teasing and roleplaying, but time was essential. “I’d love to have you as my… our guest. The Hanged Man has its unique atmosphere… But I’m sure you’d rather eat and sleep in much more pleasant conditions, no?” She suggested, knowing that if Varric would hear her, he’d loudly protest against such blatant slurs about his favorite spot.

But Varric wasn’t here, and what was a bit of white lies in the face of a heartwarming reunion between her love and his former tryst? With her in the middle.

“Well, since you put it that way… Lead on.” Nathaniel said, getting up to leave.

\---

Varric observed Hawke dancing her awkward rendition of the mating dance with the Howe. After less than an hour the Warden finally softened up and left with the Champion, gallantly offering her his elbow. Hawke laughed, but accepted and off they were to the estate, followed by happily trotting Dandy.

The dwarf retreated back to his suite, where Isabela was helping herself to his food and drink.

“And what did I tell you?” She said with a smirk, stuffing her mouth with ripe grapes.

“You were right, Rivaini. Off they went. Blondie is up for an interesting evening.” He reported with a grin, relaxing in his favorite chair. “I must say, it is inspiring to see what a good and loyal friend you are.”

“Me?” The pirate queen was truly shocked at such accusations.

“I saw you eying the Howe the day earlier. And yet you didn’t strike.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She pretended not to understand where the dwarf was going with this.

“Come on, you didn’t do it, because you knew Hawke will eventually swing by and take him home.”

“You have pretty eyes…” She said in a sweet tone that ended the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hightown hasn’t changed much.” The archer noted once they made their way from Lowtown.

“Consider the templars as elements of décor and Hightown changed tenfold since your last visit, messere Howe.” Bonnie contradicted, steadying herself from making further comments. 

“My sympathies.” The Howe said sincerely. He needn’t elaborate.

Hawke nodded, blessing the Warden’s tact. Almost home, she hoped reality will meet with her imagination about Nathaniel’s frame; he was a fine archer and seasoned rogue. Not that mages hadn’t their appeal, but she missed having someone more physically adept.

Speaking of archers of noble birth, they bumped into one. Sebastian.

“Hawke!” He greeted, instinctively turning his eyes away.

“Sebastian… nice to see you.” The Champion smiled insincerely, feeling her guts twist. She tried, Maker she tried, bus she could never bring herself to like Sebastian. 

“Yes, you too… Is that a Howe crest?” The Chantry brother asked, noticing a bear – the Howe’s animal – on Nathaniel’s bow, just above the shoulder.

 _“Don’t you DARE cockblock me Sebastian. If you do I SWEAR to the damned Maker I’ll…!”_ Raced through Bonnie’s head, but she couldn’t just dismiss him, not with Nathaniel in tow. That would be impolite, and she wasn’t an animal.

“Yes.” The Warned stated truthfully, expecting some sort of backhanded compliment directed at his family. “And… That’s the crest of Starkhaven.” He identified the symbol on Sebastian’s bow.

 _“NO!”_ Bonnie screamed internally. 

Two noble-born rogue archers carrying weapons that were long enough in the family to have lengthy and boring histories. This was a recipe for a swift end to her plans. Maker, if they start talking now, she won’t be able to get Nathaniel home before Anders returns! Even though the Howe was almost certain to be interested in a night of debauchery, he couldn’t decline a short polite exchange with the exiled prince of Starkhaven. She had to act fast and blunt.

She stared straight at Sebastian’s face, focusing all her will to get his attention. And when Sebastian’s unnaturally aqua eyes caught a glimpse of her face, she gave him a slow wink, the tip of her tongue stuck out and licked the middle of her upper lip, then quickly slid back into her mouth.

That was enough to have the pious brother freeze mid-sentence. He blushed all the way down to his furry collar (possibly all the way to his navel). Yes, he remembered that expression well, from when…

_Hawke stopped visiting the Chantry after her mother’s death. And ever since that… apostate somehow tricked her into taking him into her home, she became more vocal about some issues that disturbed Sebastian. As her friend, he needed to share his concerns with her._

_After seeing to his duties at the Chantry, he switched his lay brother’s robe for his armor and left the temple’s serene refuge. Hawke’s quiet elven servant allowed him into the estate’s inner courtyard. The hostess was leaning out of the first floor window, relaxing in the afternoon sun, her elbows resting on the windowsill. She was smiling absentminded, catching the last rays of sunshine, rocking back and forth, the heavy curtain hiding her from waist down._

_“Sebastian!” She greeted, transfixed for a second. “Something I can help you with? Anyone else needing retribution for your family?” She asked, then coughed nervously, apparently realizing the joke could be taken the wrong way._

_“Actually, I came here for you.” Sebastian rubbed the back of his head, unsure should he join her inside or wait for her to come out. Hawke had no apparent intention of moving, her nails practically digging into the windowsill. He decided to remain as well._

_“Oh!” She gasped loudly. “I’m all ears.” She encouraged, tilting her head._

_“I… Well… It’s not my business, but…” Sebastian minced his words like a lad. “But as your friend I think I should share my doubts with you.”_

_“Mhmmmm…” She sighed, closing her eyes._

_“About Anders.” He probed, looking up to meet her expression._

_She was silent, the rocking stopped, the look on her face part absent part relaxed. She exhaled loudly, but hadn’t told him to leave._

_“Go on…” Was all she said._

_“I… It’s not my position to judge, but I would be cautious around him were I in your position. He’s a dangerous man. And selfish. Whatever he said, whatever he promised to have you accept him… Don’t ever think he’ll put you above his own needs.” Sebastian warned, hoping to talk some sense into her._

_Hawke was speechless, the rogue was certain that for a split second she considered leaping through the window and demonstrating just how badly his words cut her. But the violent spark passed as sudden as it appeared, leaving Hawke smiling maliciously… and lustfully. She gave him a slow wink, the tip of her tongue stuck out and licked the middle of her upper lip, then quickly slid back into her mouth._

_The next second the curtains were pushed aside, revealing no one else but Anders… exposed from waist down… just like Hawke bending over before him.._

_“Well, I don’t know about you, but from my experience,” Bonnie paused to groan, when the mage’s nails dug into her ass, his pelvis trusting enthusiastically, “he can be very giving.”_

_“And as kept man I tend to my duties very seriously Sebastian, I can assure you.” Anders accented, giving Hawke a swat on the butt._

_The chantry brother turned on his heel and galloped out of the courtyard in embarrassment and defeat._

_“And he was never heard from again.” Bonnie quipped, grinding against her lover. “What?” She asked, sensing a change in Anders. “Hey, don’t tell me he got to you.” She said concerned, turning over to sit on the windowsill and pull him close… and deep._

_“I wished I had no loyalties greater than you…” He sighed, his voice already sulking. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, but…”_

_“You know, you have the annoying habit of telling me things I already know.” Her brows crossed, she took him gently by the chin so their eyes would meet._

_It was moments like these she hated the world they had to live in. And how that world affected him. But he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t bash his head against the walls of tyranny, however pointless and hopeless his struggle would seem. And he’d never give up, ever. She loved that about him._

_But one of the things she hated, but accepted about Anders were his rapid mood swings. Sex was no good at this point, he was already soft and disinterested, slowly slipping into self-loathe. Hawke knew he was dancing on a thin line between complete apathy and crushing guilt over coming into her life with all his burdens._

_“I adore you.” She said softly, helplessly rubbing her pussy against his flaccid cock. “I know your devotion is true, my love. I know how much you’d want us to be just ‘us’. But we both know that’s impossible, so let’s make the best of what we have.” She softly said before kissing his cheek._

_“I’m sorry.” He apologized for the hundredth time ever since moving in. “I’m so grateful for your understanding, just… I wish I could do more for you.”_

_“Well, now that you mentioned it… I had this harness on my eye… Yes, by the look on your face I can see you know what type of harness I’m talking about. How about I get it and we can try it out soon?”_

_“Love, I’m yours for the taking.”_

_“I’ll pound you sooo hard…” She promised, nuzzling against the side of his neck._

_“Promises, promises…” Anders huffed, regaining some of his good mood… and initiative._

“Sebastian?” The heroine asked, perfectly faking to be oblivious as to why he was sweating and barely able to breathe. “Are you alright?”

“I need to pray. A lot.” He managed to shutter before galloping back to the Chantry.

“Was there something I said?” Nathaniel raised his brow unsure of what he just witnessed.

“He’s a brother, messere Howe. He must have missed his daily portion of the Chant. Such a devoted man… He takes his prayers very serious.” 

\---

Nathaniel came from one of the oldest noble families in Ferelden, and as such, he immediately sensed that the Hawke Estate belonged to a person with noble blood, not some ambitious upstart. The place was elegant, and yet simple, not overly stuffed with expensive baubles. The furnishing and decorations belonged to the family, they had history and were meant to express pride in one’s ancestry, not impress guests with how much they cost.

“This is your father, no doubt?” He assumed, seeing the portrait of a dark-haired man with windswept hair and a roguish beard.

“The one and only Hawke. I’m just a cheap knockoff in comparison.” Bonnie joked, giving the portrait a warm, loving look. “When my family fled the Blight, we took only a handful of mementos. My mother had an small coal portrait of father drawn by a traveling artist. Not the most faithful one, but she was attached to it. This masterpiece I commissioned for their wedding anniversary… It took months to finally get the painter produce a faithful portrait from my memory.” Bonnie babbled, kneeling to take the collar off Dandy. “I’m sure you’d like to freshen up? I’ll have my girl Orana draw you a bath.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“Wonderful! Orana!!!” She suddenly turned and yelled in a voice so loud it could rally troops. “We’re having a guest over! Draw him a bath, then prepare the guest room!”

They both knew the guest room wouldn’t be needed, but they were polite people. Or at least they posed as such.


	5. Chapter 5

“Excuse me?” Hawke couldn’t believe what she just heard. “Could you repeat that?” She asked, scratching her faithful hound behind the ear.

“The Anders Spicy Shimmy.” Nathaniel stifled a laugh. “We once got abominably drunk in the Keep and he showed me how to dance it. I could never look at a feathered boa the same way.”

“I almost wish he’d still fancy a drink…” The heroine sighed heavily before realizing the conversation was stirring dangerously close to Anders’ less pleasant half. Nathaniel knew both the mage and spirit before their union. He had questions, with no doubt. But Hawke had no intention of answering them. 

“Mistress”, Orana shyly knocked on the library door where Bonnie was entertaining her guest, “the Magist… mag…” She swallowed loudly, after three years she still had difficulty letting go of the mannerisms she grew up with in Tevinter. “The… master is home.” She finally uttered, hoping she wasn’t embarrassing the mistress in front of her guest.

“And just in time for dinner!” The Champion got up from her seat, almost knocking over her glass. “We’ll be right back!” She smiled at Nathaniel, barely able to cover her excitement. She ran out of the room, accompanied by loudly barking Dandy.

The Howe shook his head making himself more comfortable in the chair. This was going to be a crazy night, serah Hawke couldn’t be no ordinary woman. After all, no sane person would ever live with Anders.

They hadn’t had time to talk in the Deep Roads, just a few quick words, a nod here a wink there, but no deeper conversation. Nathaniel was barely able to make sure of one thing; that Anders hadn’t blamed him for what happened with the Wardens after the Commander’s sudden disappearance. 

_“It’s not right.” Nathaniel said under his breath, staring at the cobwebs painting delicate ornaments on the keep’s stables ceiling._

_“It’s a little too late to have a morality check, don’t you think?” Anders yawned, resting next to the rogue on the itchy hay pile. “Is this where you accuse me of using Blood Magic to seduce you?” He played dumb._

_“Cut the act, you know I mean Rolan ferreting his way into the Wardens. It’s not right. And it’s no secret why he’s here.”_

_“Jealous of the eyes he keeps making at me?” The mage winked, apparently pleased of all the attention he was receiving._

_“You can never be serious, can you?” Nathaniel frowned, amazed how hard the healer tried to dismiss his problems with witty remarks._

_“Not unless you want me to howl at the moon and tear my hair out. And I like my hair.” To accent his words, the apostate ran his fingers through his tangled golden strands._

_“Anders…” Nathaniel sighed. He lost track of how many times he’d done that around the other Warden. One might say it became a habit._

_The mage was a tease. Ever since they met he kept poking Nathaniel for reactions. It was evident to the archer that Anders wanted the Howe to either back off and treat him as a harmless nuisance, or respond more favorably. Either way, the mage was happy._

_“You don’t always wear robes do you?” Nathaniel was foolish to ask once._

_“Not when I’m naked I don’t.” Anders struck without warning, the sly smirk on his face passed as quick as it occurred._

_Inability to keep a straight face didn’t fool the rogue, Nate knew well there were heaps of messed up behind that laid-back façade. But that wasn’t any of his business. However, one evening he had it with the apostate’s antics. During supper in the Wardens dining area Anders asked something about the truth behind the saying how rogues liked to ‘do it from behind’. The Howe said nothing, but when Anders went to his room to call it a night, the was waiting for him. He showed the mage just how fatal a surprise attack from behind can be._

_Ever since, they kept it professional and casual with a clear line and rules. They were part of the Warden-Commander’s team, but when off duty they humped like nugs. And to be honest, their frank, not so gentle affair was a wonderful, wild, exhausting distraction._

_“Oh, lighten up you blighted grump…” The healer muttered, annoyance creeping into his tone. “It’s only a matter of time before they make a move on me, I know that. I’ve been down that road before. But fear not, I’ll go face destiny with my head held high.” He sat up, straws sticking to his bare back, still hot and sweaty from their recent tumble. “And I don’t expect you to do anything, just don’t get in the crossfire. Ooh… Are you going to swear to protect me to the death?” He asked when Nathaniel sat up as well, his lips firmly pressed together._

_“You’re one of us.” The Howe accented. “We’re all misfits here, Anders. You belong with us.”_

_“Tell that to the Chantry. Who knows, maybe some revered mother might shed a tear if you make it dramatic enough?”_

_“You’re impossible to talk to.”_

_“I do my best.” Anders purred, pulling Nathaniel for a kiss. “Now stop spoiling the mood and let me climb on top of you.”_

_“What makes you think I’ll let you?” The archer asked, crinkling his nose – the sign of a true Howe._

_“Because I know what I’m doing? And you already rode the Anders pony tonight, so it’s my turn for balance?”_

_Nathaniel rolled his eyes, but flipped over nonetheless, relaxing and letting the mage do his thing. Maker, how he babbled, he couldn’t make room for much silence, even when having sex. Though, his chatter could be sexy at times… when he wasn’t a jackass._

_“You’re tense. Should I take that as a compliment to my size?” Anders teased when his hardened erection bumped against his partner’s inner thigh. “Oh, I’ll go easy on you, I promise…”_

_“I won’t forget this.” The archer warned, his face pillowed on his crossed arms._

_“No, you won’t…” The healer promised sweetly, fondling his perfectly sculpted ass._

The following week Nathaniel along with Oghren and Sigrun were summoned to perform a mission for the order in a remote part of Ferelden, way to the east. It was a trifle task, so easy that it gave him suspicions. Those suspicions were confirmed upon their return when they learned of what transpired while they were away; Anders joined with Justice, killed Rolan along with a squad of templars then escaped to Maker knows where. The Howe had cold confirmation their mission was a ruse so they wouldn’t interfere while the templar order executes their plan.

It’s been over seven years. And it was hard to see that cheeky bastard in the haggard, tormented man Nate saw in the Deep Roads. A man with less weight and hair, but with more wrinkles. His flashy robes traded for a patchwork coat with feathers not soft and glistening but rustling and ominously sharp. The ridiculous earring was gone, he even healed the hole as if erasing his former self from memory. The old Anders was gone. Nathaniel wondered how much was it due to Justice.

“Messere?” The elf maid appeared in the library like a ghost; quietly and out of nowhere. “The master will see to you shortly. He asks that you make yourself comfortable .” She announced, this time she didn’t shutter.

\---

With each step Hawke felt excitement fleeing. There was no guarantee Anders would be in the mood for any action. She had no doubts about his degree of perversion, he surely would not object or feel threatened by a threesome with the Howe. But if he’ll have one of his bad spells there was no hope in coaxing him into a night of depraved fun.

And given the situation in Kirkwall, it was very likely he’ll be broken down by one injustice or another.

\---

Their cause was nearly lost. Meredith made sure of it. As hard as he tried, whatever means he utilized… There was no hope for a peaceful solution.

Justice was restless, disappointed in him. It was time for action, not pleas. No more guerilla style run ins with the templars. No more manifesto writing. No more diplomacy. No more half measures.

Anders agreed. He had to make a final stand for his fellow mages. He had to shake the very foundations of the unjust world they lived in. He had to end this impasse, so that no one could claim neutrality anymore.

Soon. Very soon. But first he had to perfect his plan, so that there would be no more collateral damage than necessary. He needed to do some more research before… Before he asks for Hawke’s aid. He hated himself for what he must do, but she was the only able person he could trust… 

But that was not until some preparations were made, which left him with a few more weeks of precious time with her. A few more moments to cherish… until he breaks her heart.

He locked, then turned away from the backdoor of the estate. He rarely used the front door, even after they lived openly together he didn’t like to be in plain sight. Dandy was already here, pouncing around him and demanding some affection. Reluctantly, Anders patted the massive dog, then scratched the mabari’s chin. Dandy wasn’t a cat, yet he still liked that type of caress.

“Heyyy!” Bon greeted, stepping into the warm light of the kitchen. She then nearly crushed him in a tight embrace, but he didn’t mind. He loved her raw, honest affection.

He returned the embrace, then kissed her, hoping to channel all his longing and adoration. How he wished he didn’t have to do what must be done… No. Not now, this was their time and it was fleeting. 

“How was your day?” She asked cautiously, seating him at the simple, yet solid table.

“I’m not getting many cases lately.” He replied, putting his staff away and relaxing, finally feeling at home after a day in Darktown.

“So, you were at your clinic?” She guessed, heating up a simple, rustic supper.

Neither of them liked to eat fancy and with much ado, so they dined in the kitchen, much to Orana’s horror. The posh dining room, though roomy, stood empty most of the time, unless the whole gang came for games and drink. Isabela even marked her spot by carving an assortment of penises under her side of the table.

“Duty hours.” He smirked, taking his mantle off. “Just to make sure there’s no epidemic in the making.”

He ate, savoring this quiet moment. He was home, safe and at peace… for tonight. But Hawke was here, that was all that mattered. Maker, she was a blessing. 

“Love…” Bonnie made conversation. “I’d hate to rush, but we’re having some company over…”

Blast it! He was counting on a peaceful, quiet evening, just the two of them.

“Diamondback again? Or Wicked Grace?” He sighed, swallowing his food. “No matter, I’m going to lose anyway.”

“No, it’s not our usual friends coming for cards. Our guest is in the library. You wouldn’t believe, but I was in the Hanged Man and I bumped into your old comrade…” She babbled hoping to find a smart way to tell him just who…

“Nate Howe.” He guessed without a second thought.

“Are you angry?” She asked, alarmed by the sudden change in his face. He was alert, focused.

“More surprised.” He explained, putting his dish away. “You want a threesome, then?”

“I…” She was amazed by how clearly he read her intentions and yet thankful she needn’t have to explain them. “That was my intention, messere Howe knew that well when he accepted my invitation. But not unless you want to. If you’re not in the mood or don’t think this is a good idea we’ll just have a guest over.”

She could still surprise him. Maybe if the circumstances were different, maybe if he hadn’t had to… No. He wanted this. He needed this. They both did. A good memory, a night of debauched pleasures to forget of what was inevitably going to happen. Some crazy fun to make things bearable again. 

And shoving Justice’s self-righteous roar of protest aside, he’d love to have those two in bed. Dear Maker, Nathaniel and Bonnie… Tonight he was going to give and take like there was no tomorrow. He earned to be a bit selfish.

“Sweetheart…” He took her hand into his and smiled like a brat up to no good. Hawke had no idea, but in that smile she could see a shadow of Anders’ former self; playful, reckless and passionate beyond reason. “You are a true gem.” He purred sweetly, pressing his lips to her hand. 

“I take it you’re enjoying your surprise?”

“Well, I haven’t opened it yet, now have I? Tell you what, I’ll go wash Darktown off me and get prepared, then see our guest for a short chit chat, we have some catching up to do. In the meantime, why don’t you go to the bedroom and make yourself ready for us, hm?”

“What do you want me to wear?” She asked playfully, relaxing when the tension of uncertainty passed.

“Something that will make Nathaniel’s jaw fall into the Deep Roads.” His smile widened.

\---

“Years fly by and you still haven’t shaven those pubes off your chin.” The mage said as a greeting, stepping into the study. He wore simple comfortable home attire, much resembling the Hostess’ indoor outfit. His hair was loose, still wet from his bath.

“And I see you finally took my advice and got rid of that ridiculous earring of yours.” Nathaniel riposted, getting up to welcome him properly.

They stood about awkwardly unsure how to do this after what transpired with the Wardens. A handshake? A hug?

“Is this how you would picture our reunion?” Anders jested, hoping to dispel the heavy atmosphere with a weak attempt at making Nathaniel blush.

“A spontaneous ménage-au-trois with Kirkwall’s Champion and the city’s most infamous apostate? Not even in my wildest dreams.” The archer replied truthfully.

“So, you heard stories of me?” Anders hoped to disguise alarm as pride in his notoriety. He didn’t want Nathaniel to dig deeper. He didn’t want his old comrade to remember him as anyone else than a cheery scamp with bad pick up lines. 

“Some facts hidden under layers of rumors.” The Howe admitted. “Something about healing Ferelden refugees for free, and that one bit about being a thorn in the templars’ side. Though that last one is nothing new.”

“What can I say. It seems I’m an idealist after all.” The healer sunk into his old habit of concealing anything deeper about himself with nonchalant charm.

“How are you two getting along?” Nathaniel finally asked the dreaded question.

“Good.” The mage confessed. “She’s the one bright light shining in my life.”

They both knew the Howe hadn’t meant Anders and Hawke, but prying and demanding answers would only end ugly. There was no point in ruining their friendship, more so since they subconsciously knew this was a brief moment of reminiscence before they depart again. This time for good.

“She’s…”

“Too good for me. I know, beat you to it.”

“… Tall.” The rogue finished the thought with a frown. Talking with that mage was still a pain. And it seems he still hadn’t given up the straw man rhetoric. 

“Yes, that too.” Anders agreed. “And I want her to be enjoying herself tonight, so a fair warning… If you’ll do something to upset her…”

“I am always respectful and considerate of my bedmates, Anders. Even you. I should take offense in you threatening me like that.”

“Oh, no, Nate. I’m not threatening you. I’m just giving you a fair warning, that if you’ll do something to upset her… and by that I mean mistreating me, she won’t think twice about setting you straight. My Bonnie’s a bit overprotective, you see.” A warm smile crept on his face, making the mage look a bit less troubled and weary.

“Should we keep the lady waiting?” The Howe asked, gesturing at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dear sweet Maker, if you’re up there and you’re not busy still being upset about giving us free will, please deliver me from any interruptions tonight.” Hawke muttered to herself, chaotically throwing on pieces of clothing, then tearing them off and stuffing into her wardrobe. “No sudden emergencies with the city, no old friends needing help with some earth shattering matter, no door-to-door salespeople, no dragons… Just one night, please?”

Dandy whined, demanding some attention.

“Oh no, boy! Please, mommy and daddy want some adult fun with messere Howe.” Bonnie pleaded, kneeling on the carpet, next to the canine. “Please, you be good and go play with Sandal, okay? We’ve spent enough time together today, don’t you think?”

The dog tried to guilt its mistress a bit more, but seeing the stern look on her face, he had to give up. Defeated, he left the room, hoping to gain some attention from the dwarf savant.

They should be here any minute, and she still wasn’t ready! She put on a new pair of piercings; a beautiful set form Antiva. She made sure her new intimate hairstyle was looking good (also a thing in Antiva, she was told), did some last minute trimming, oiling and scenting, but she had no idea what to wear.

She stood about growing more frustrated with each item of clothing she revised in her mind. Nothing was good enough for this occasion! Was she to come out in just the piercings and chemise? No! She was surprised herself of how much she wanted to impress Nathaniel (and make Anders feel nice for having her look good for company). When they had Isabela join in their bed about a year ago Bonnie hadn’t anything flashy on. And afterwards they spent the night eating candy in bed and chatting. Then again, that threesome was a completely spontaneous one… Blast.

The door swung open and the two men entered, seeing Hawke completely off guard and unprepared.

“Ah, to the void with this!” She grunted, stomping her foot like a brat in a tantrum. “Ta-da! Here’s how I’ll entertain our guest, because you never buy me anything nice!” She pointed accusatory at her lover.

“Darling, I whore myself for nice things in this relationship, not the other way around.” He calmly reminded, unaffected by her outburst or what Nathaniel might think.

As for the rogue, he stood dumbfounded, before shaking his head and laughing with some sort of relief. Yes, serah Hawke was a weird one, it was good to have that confirmed. 

“You look splendid, my lady.” He complimented after ending his laugh with a short snort.

“Thank you.” She smiled, sitting at the foot of the bed. “So… Should we get started?”

“Yes, love…” Anders confirmed, getting behind Nathaniel. “Though I can’t promise I won’t keep him all for myself.”

“Just you try…” Hawke was about to stand up, but the mage halted her with a gesture.

“Enjoy the show and we’ll get back to you shortly.” He promised sweetly.

 _“Maker, what have I gotten myself into?”_ Nathaniel wondered, caught between these two.

Anders was quick with his fingers when it came to working buttons and lacings; he loosened his former comrade’s shirt in no time, his stubbly cheek grazed the Howe’s neck. Nathaniel had no intention of being passive; he turned around and stirred the mage to the side, so that Bonnie could have a good look at them both. 

Hawke let out a breath she was holding in for too long. They experimented, but she never witnessed Anders in the arms of another man. And what a sight that was! The two focused completely on each other, perhaps allowing themselves a touch of nostalgia. 

Nathaniel was certainly not the type to let anyone do the work for him; caught off-guard at first, he quickly enforced his own will. Pulling the healer closer for a deep, not so gentle kiss, he had Anders melt in his grasp. The mage sighed, remembering how good his old comrade was with his tongue. Maker, he missed Nathaniel. 

Their kiss ended abruptly when the archer deftly unfastened Anders’ shirt belt, having it fall on the soft carpet. Without much protest, Anders let him pull the comfy shirt off, bringing into light how much the mage has changed; though he was never of solid build, he used to have a more cushion. 

But Nathaniel was not about to ruin this moment with pity, Anders was free to make his own decisions and mistakes. He impatiently freed himself of his own garment and embraced the healer. Though he was more bony than Howe remembered, Anders could still flow like water around his partner. He wrapped himself around the archer, caressing all the sensitive spots on his back and neck. 

“You know what I want to see?” The mage whispered into his ear. “I’d love to see you two on that big bed of ours. I want you to get her off while I watch.”

Meanwhile, the hostess was squirming with anticipation, waiting for her turn.

“Damn…” She let out under her breath, taking in the whole scene; two gorgeous men undressing each other, kissing like only two former lovers can. Relaxed, unhurriedly, comfortably… and antagonizing slow. She wanted in on that action, feeling like a child in a candy store; undecided which one to take first: the one she knew and enjoyed, or the novelty.

She needn’t perturb herself longer, Nathaniel broke away from Anders and joined her on the bed. Hawke managed to keep herself from giggling like a teen when he took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. Though, she was unable to keep from a gasp when he turned it over and traced the veins on her wrist with his lips. She wanted them now, hoping he hadn’t planned to go all the way up her arm. He didn’t. When Bonnie pulled her arm around his waist, he let go of her hand to cup the back of her head and gently push to meet with him.

He was hot, slightly spicy, how she would imagine a dashing Antivan rouge more than a once disgraced Fereldan noble. She pulled herself closer, running her hand through his cheek and hair, Nathaniel responded with a pleased murmur, embracing Hawke tighter. Her chest pressed against his, making him feel how hard her nipples were. Unnaturally, one might say.

“Care to help me?” She asked gingerly, when he retreated with a questioning look. 

She lifted her arms, Nate helped her out of the chemise. He loudly sucked air in, seeing her piercings – a pair of silverite rings adorned with detailed feathers hanging on sparkly little chains. Surprised, but not put aback, he brushed his fingertips against the hard nubs, the feathers subtly chimed in response. Bonnie bent back, her pose couldn’t be more inviting.

She cooed softly in response to his teeth and tongue around the sensitive flesh and metal. Nathaniel hadn’t expected this fit warrioress to have such a sweet voice when aroused. He loved when a mate didn’t hide their feelings. Hawke also possessed another trait he loved: initiative. She guided him to lay on his back, then straddled him with a pleased smirk, her weight around his slowly growing erection was pleasantly cushioned by her fine ass.

Anders quietly observed, sitting on the corner of the bed, his voyeur streak kicking in. Watching the two getting it on made him realize he might have a type: black hair, light gray eyes and fair skin. Was it just for aesthetic reasons, or did the masochistic part of him enjoy seeing his lover touched by someone else? She would be better off with a person like Nathaniel. Someone levelheaded, who could give her a normal, solid future, not an apostate destined for doom.

He loved to bring himself down, didn’t he?

He slid on the floor and placed himself between Howe’s legs, unfastening the archer’s pants. He then removed the troublesome smalls. Nate opened his legs welcomingly, still fondling Hawke’s chest between kissing her and letting her mark his neck with quick nibbles. Bon’s ass was getting in the way, Anders bit her cheek as a fair warning. She gasped, looking over her shoulder.

“What about me, I want some too!” She protested, seeing what her darling mage was up to.

“As do I.” The rogue added. “If you could just face the other way, serah, I’d love to have a taste of you.”

She needn’t be told that twice. She quickly turned over, her still clothed crotch almost smothered Nate’s face. But the thin fabric was nothing for his tongue. Relaxing and feeling the two fondle his nethers, he licked Hawke’s slit, her ass wiggled in response.

Meanwhile, Anders got a firm grab of Howe cock and fisted it unhurriedly. Just like he remembered, Nathaniel was shaped perfectly; the length, thickness and curve of the shaft were divine.

“No.” He calmly protested when Bonnie wanted to join in. “Not yet. Besides, don’t you want to see me do it?”

“I do… oh!” She bit her lip when an agile tongue jabbed her entrance through the underwear. Though it met with resistance, it was persistently wetting the fabric.

The mage pulled the foreskin down, giving the already precome glistening tip a welcoming lick. Bonnie watched mesmerized as he relaxed his jaw and went down on the whole thing, to the very base. The whole time, he maintained eye contact with her, his warm brown eyes sparkling with mischievous pride. 

Maker, he was good at this.

Anders sucked and slurped, remembering how he missed giving blowjobs. A sweet tight pussy was something he could never pass up, but feeling a hard throbbing cock in his mouth was equally pleasing. Not only to him, Nathaniel couldn’t hide how much he was enjoying himself, his soft murmur gave the mage familiar goosebumps. But perhaps part of Nate’s fun came from going down on Bonnie.

She watched Anders with a dreamy smile, her eyes glazed. He was always equally giving and taking in bed, incredibly enthusiastic about getting hot and intimate with someone. He played with the shaft, his scruffy cheeks hollowed, he slurped shamelessly, knowing he was driving her and Nathaniel mad.

As for the other Warden, he pulled Hawke’s underthings aside. Her pussy was ridiculously pink, flushed with excitement. The skin was sleek with juices and velvet soft, parting under his tongue. Howe stuck his tongue inside the champion, conjuring a shiver down her back. Hawke cooed, this night was all too perfect to be real.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Her love beckoned, gently pushing the back of her head to meet with Nathaniel’s cock. 

Bon was about to show Anders how deep she can take it herself, but with a gentle tug of her hair he signaled her to wait. He smiled and leaned forward a bit. They shared a slow sloppy kiss with the throbbing glans between their tongues. A muffled sigh from under Bonnie’s ass was a clear indication their guest appreciated the thought.

They needn’t use words to describe what they both felt. Joy, love and pure hedonic release after a long hard day away from each other. They withdrew but not after wetting Nate’s whole shaft and abdomen. Hawke let out a giggle, then finally tried her best at deep-throating Nathaniel. 

Anders watched her efforts with a smirk, tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wished she was as good as himself, though she picked up a few tricks from the mage. Like that one she was using right now; slightly curving her tongue and grinding it against the head and gently working her upper teeth on the other side. Yes, just like that, love…

“I want you to mount him.” He said without much thought. “And give him the ride of his life.”

“And what about you?” Bon asked after pulling out Nate’s dick out of her mouth with a moist pop.

“I’ll lick you so good you’ll never forget this night.” He promised.

“And after you’re done, serah Hawke, I’ll demonstrate you what noises your lover makes when he’s bottoming.” The Warden’s voice bore promise of sweet sodomy.

This was all too good to be true! Hawke made a face. Undoubtedly it was a stupid one since Anders snickered. She hurriedly motioned, straddling the archer, Anders between their legs with a perfect view of what was going on.

She wanted it too fast and too deep. The mage cupped her ass, preventing from descending on the delicious shaft too quick, ruining the show. Bonnie bit her tongue, enduring the agonizing pace. Nate’s caress on her hips and back was of some comfort.

Nathaniel took the lead, pumping from below. Anders savored the view; his love being slowly filled by Howe cock. First the reddened tip, then the nicely veined shaft, until she couldn’t take in any more. Her hips moved back and forth, demanding he do something. He leaned forward and licked her clit, still holding her in place. 

“Dear maker…” Nathaniel whispered, noticing Hawke’s tattoo. He brushed her hair aside, uncovering the hawk in its full splendor. What surprise would they have in store next? A boudoir of exotic courtesans? He snickered, thrusting slower, but deeper. Serah Hawke moaned, bending back, her muscles tightly squeezing him. Only warriors could have such a strong grip without using hands.

With a two gorgeous Wardens giving her their full attention, Bonnie knew she would never feel this pampered again. She could drop dead because this was the happiest she’d ever be. But a more rational part of her told to show some restraint lest she ends her fun too soon, like a hormone-pumped teenager. She tried her best not to give in too much to the pleasure of having her pussy fucked by Nate, and her clit grinding against Anders’ tongue, but she was just a human being.

“N-no…! Not yet…” She protested, her voice melting with pleasure and pain of holding it back.

“Shh… It’s alright, love. Just let it go.” Her darling encouraged, his palms massaging her rump.

“Nuh-uh!” She stubbornly uttered, shaking her head like a spoiled brat. The silverite feathers chimed with her every move.

The healer’s smile widened. She was always so vigorous and genuine in bed; living in the moment and wanting to stretch it for as long as she could. Just like himself before Justice. Ah, but despite him wanting to keep Hawke satisfied, he wanted some action for himself. He decided to cheat a bit.

He released her ass to use his hands in a more creative way. Bonnie immediately started rocking and grinding, such a vigorous lass she was. A bit of focus was all he needed to conjure faint sparks to his fingertips. Then he pressed his palms against her womb and groin and pressed it firmly enough to have all his energy transferred into her. 

Nathaniel sat up, groping the champion’s chest from behind, keeping up the tempo he commanded. He kissed the side of her neck, his tongue trailed up to her ear, then sunk in. Hawke loudly sucked air in, then convulsed and cried out a surprised ‘oh!’. Then she wanted to curse the prophet Andraste, but her mind already melted away so she fell midsentence into a cry.

Even the most daft lover couldn’t mistake this reaction with anything else; she was coming hard. But how could she be done so sudden? Unless… The murmur from under them gave away the culprit; Anders. A brief tap of his electricity sparkling fingertips on Nathaniel’s thigh revealed the technique he employed. Scoundrel.

The champion lost all her energy, supporting herself against the Warden’s chest. She was going numb, relaxed and exhausted, though she didn’t do that much work. The corner of her mouth was wet, she must have drooled a bit. Maker, she was growing old and senile!

“You’re horrible.” She addressed her lover. “How could you do this to me?”

“Horrible!” He huffed, his eyes still fixed by her pussy stuffed by another man’s cock. “Like helping her with an orgasm was some sort of torture!”

“I didn’t want to come too soon!” She complained. “I wanted to enjoy you two for a bit longer!”

“I see Anders hasn’t changed much.” Nathaniel jumped into the conversation, bending back a bit with her. “He’s still a tease in bed.” He noted, snuggling against her shoulder.

“You are a master at judging character, messere Howe.” Bonne shot her beloved a disapproving look. “But he has some talents.”

“If you’d allow me… I’ll gladly show you some you probably hadn’t seen before.” The archer offered.

The heroine looked over her shoulder. She wanted to say something either sexy or snappy, but still mellowed out and still with Nathaniel inside her, she could only say a slurred ‘uh-uh’.

Anders smiled and licked them both, from his balls to her clit. This was his moment to have some fun.

“Get over here.” Nate commanded, gently laying the hostess at his side and pulling the host up on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

With Hawke out of the way, blissfully resting on her side, the two Wardens could finally focus on each other without interruptions. Anders wanted to be spoiled and have all the attention focusing on himself. He laid on his back, open and inviting. Nathaniel raised his brow but obliged, running his fingers down the mage’s chest. Anders sighed, relaxing and awaiting further caress.

He whimpered when Nate smothered him, biting into his neck. His hands trailed down the archer’s sides all the way to his firm ass.

“Maker…” Anders sighed when the rogues cock, still wet from Hawke, rubbed against his abdomen. “Oww… this is going to be fun to explain in my clinic…” He quipped after another nip on the neck.

“Stop talking, you’re always talking.” Howe could pretend to be annoyed, but he was relieved to see old chatty Anders.

The mage puckered his lips and blew him a kiss. He was sinking in the mood, fully hard and ready to be toyed with, teased and pampered. The spoiled, demanding bottom. Nate missed him.

Anders pulled him for a kiss, like a brat reaching for a favorite sweetmeat. They were both too aroused for long, soft foreplay, but couldn’t say no to a bit of intimacy. The mage snickered when Nate gently stroked his cheek between gasps and moans.

“Why so tender all of a sudden? You getting soft on me?” He asked with a hint of smug satisfaction.

“Rather have you mewling than whining.” Howe retorted. The mage was unbearable, as always.

Anders had pink blush on his cheeks and the length of his nose. His lips were of pale pink as well, which intensified when he was being kissed. Same was for his nipples. And, of course, the tip of his cock. But for the moment, the rogue focused on the healer’s chest which had a slight dusting of golden blond hairs. The soft, straight hairs tickled a bit when Nathaniel teased the pink pebbles of his nipples. Anders gasped and snorted, fighting laughter. He was as much sensitive as he was ticklish in that area.

Howe shot him an amused look and kept going, pinning him down by the shoulders, since Anders could get squirmy when he was horny and impatient. And as much as Nate wanted to finally grab him by the ankles and raise them high, he wanted the spoiled mage to endure a bit longer. He’ll eventually beg for him to stop.

_“Come on, lower, lower! Ugh, you bastard, keeping me all strung up like this… Come on!”_ Went through the healer’s head after another minute of Nathaniel’s lips and hands not going lower down his body. His cock couldn’t get any harder than this, he could feel precome leaking from the tip.

“Maker just fuck me already!” He said out loud.

“I’ll decide when and how I’ll do that.” Nathaniel rebutted, adamant against the outburst. “Now, spread your legs a bit.” He instructed, finally shifting lower and grabbing the mage’s swollen erection.

He knew Anders would buck and toss, so he instantly went down on him. His mouth was filled with the taste of precome and sweat when his tongue brushed against the tip. Anders gasped and tensed, grasping handfuls of Howe hair. With a deep moan, he relaxed muttering praises of his former comrade’s technique and skill. Having a man suck him off wasn’t that different from having a woman do it, but there were subtle differences. The thickness of the lips, the roughness of the tongue, and the feeling of hands caressing his inner thighs and squeezing his balls. 

Hawke smirked watching the display. Anders was seldom this impatient and demanding, mostly choosing to stretch the moment for as long as possible. Then again, he and Nathaniel hadn’t seen or fucked each other in years, he was excused to be a spoiled little bottom. 

Messere Howe was a natural; even though he was sucking the mage off, he was the one in control. He commanded the pace and events, he decided how much Anders would be enjoying himself. And all that with next to no physical or verbal enforcement. Still, Anders didn’t seem intimidated or meek in his submission. He loved it.

“I’d need some salve, serah.” The rogue addressed her after nearly gagging on healer cock, gently squeezing the base in response to Anders’ muttering something under his breath.

Bonnie reached to the nightstand and handed the archer a small bottle of clear ointment they used when participating in anal play. Nathaniel uncorked the bottle, pouring a bit onto his fingertips. Without further ado, he reached down under Anders, the mage bent and spread his legs biting his lip. 

“Mmm, that’s nice…” Escaped Anders’ lips when after a moment of soft stroking, Nate’s fingers gently entered him, passing the tight ring of resistance.

“Serah, could you get behind him and keep him in place. You know well he’s the fidgety type. 

“My pleasure.” Was the Champion’s answer. 

Anders couldn’t be happier; Bonnie behind him, her chest cushioning his head, her abdomen and parted legs supporting his back. And Nathaniel fingering his ass, getting it ready for some good pounding. What was it he called him? Fidgety? Nonsense, he was just very responsive to…

“Ah, ooh…!” He moaned when Howe bend his fingers, finding the prostate. “Yes, just like that…” He begged, melting. Bonnie’s embrace around his wais tightened precociously. 

Nathaniel saw no point in delaying the best part. He pulled out, greased his palm generously and fisted his own cock, coating it with the ointment. He positioned himself between the mage’s thighs, the tip of his cock gently testing how ready was Anders. The healer whimpered impatiently, but Bonnie held him by the wrists. 

Inch by inch, Nathaniel entered, stretching and filling Anders with his length. Dear maker, the mage was hot inside. He didn’t care anymore; he filled him to the base, then thrusted rapidly, ripping a cry of joy from the bottom. Anders arched his back, his ass pushing forward to take more. He felt Bonnie behind him tense, obviously concerned whether he felt pain. Maker bless her heart, but he couldn’t be having more fun. He missed cock.

Hawke let her hands wander, caressing her lover’s chest and abdomen, barely skimming the trail of hairs heading to his leaking cock. This experience was too precious to end this quickly. Anders breathed loudly, his teeth biting down on his lip. He had to do something with his hands, clenching and unclenching in spasms. Nate grinned when the mage’s nails sunk in his laps, leaving crescent marks. The bottom liked to boldly demonstrate just how much he loved to be taken.

“Going soft?” Anders breathed, daring for more, demanding more. Harder, faster. It’s been years, give it to me!

“Inside you.” Howe responded, his eyes narrowed. “I’m going to come inside you.” He promised sweetly. “And serah Hawke is going to help you come all over yourself.”

She needn’t be told that twice; she grabbed Anders’ shaft and jerk hard, nearly painful. Anders clenched his abdomen, overwhelmed with sensations. Nathaniel forcefully grabbed his hips and pushed further, until he couldn’t stretch the mage any more. The healer needn’t much more to ejaculate in Bonnie’s hand and over his belly, his cry loud and ecstatic. He twitched, cursed, thanked the Maker and lost all his energy, ending up in a mess; the way he liked it most.

Howe felt a touch of perverse nostalgia at the sight of the debauched mage, shamelessly displayed and covered in come. To make the familiar picture complete, he went faster in the numbing, but still twitching ass, following soon. Me murmured, relaxing and letting his body follow its natural instincts; filling Anders up and good.

The mage was barely there, picking himself up from the haze of a long-missed type of fuck. He was sweaty, sticky, covered with his own semen and Nate’s gushing from inside him. Maker… thank you. 

Howe ran his hand down Ander’s glistening abdomen and have him to lick clean. Dirty mage. Dirty, beautiful, magnificent bastard. 

Hawke just stared, growing dry in the mouth and wet in the pussy. Maybe…? Her heart stopped at the sight of Nathaniel pulling out, freeing a spurt of semen from her lover’s ass. Howe took his and Ander’s dicks in his palms, massaging the softening shafts.

“You are depraved beyond measure.” He whispered to the healer. Or perhaps the memory of what the mage used to be before. _“Maker help me, I love that about you.”_ He added in his thoughts.

“I live to please.” Anders quipped, the old him still somewhere inside. “My turn next.”

“You don’t even have the strength to clean yourself up.” The archer pointed out. 

“In the morning.” Anders swore. “I’m not letting you leave Kirkwall without being under me… Bon?” He realized his usually chatty partner was unusually quiet. “You okay?”

“I…” She was at a loss of words and possible forgot how to breathe. “That… Can we keep him?” She looked up at Nathaniel with hope. “Please?”

“I am honestly tempted, serah.” Nate pondered, resting next to them, brushing his dark hair back.

“Rather than living here with us in sin and depravity you’d prefer fighting darkspawn in the Deep Roads until you die? You have peculiar tastes, Nathaniel.” Anders joked, taking the small cloth his darling handled him to clean himself.

Bonnie got them all a decent drink and after everyone wiped themselves clean and dry they rested on the bed with Anders in the middle. This was a night to cherish and remember in the upcoming dark times. 

The mage greedily pulled both his lovers closer. “Mine!” He muttered, feeling their warmth and scent. The two looked at each other over him with a knowing smile. He was grabby and needy, but could also surprise you with his generosity in bed.

“Pancakes and bacon in the morning, yes?” Bonnie guessed, hissing his forehead.

“Mhmmm…” Anders purred, sinking in the mattress, halfway to dreamland.

Howe himself felt sleep creeping up on him, it’s been a long day. He suspected the next would be even longer and intense, so he had to prepare. Pancakes and bacon? Sigh him up! Wait a minute…

“Anders…!” He sat up, suddenly realizing something. “Did I have sex with Justice as well??”

“He says hi.” The mage replied sweetly, faster than Hawke could protest.


End file.
